Moonlit
by KenshinOro730
Summary: A cute little oneshot that I thought of spurofthemoment. It's really pretty sweet, but not suffocatingly, I hope you like! InuKag. Review!


**A/N: Okay this is my first Inuyasha fan fiction, so please do not go to hard on me! I just had a sudden inspiration for this, and if my writing here is substantial, be on the look-out for my next Inu fic, coming soon to a theater near you! Lol…that will be a multi-chapter story, while this is but a mere one-shot…short, sweet, and to the point…enjoy!**

**Moonlit **

Kagome sighed as she closed her small, leather-bound diary. It wasn't really a diary, she reminded herself…she was too old for a diary. Diaries were for younger teens who led normal lives, had normal friends, and struggled through normal trials and tribulations of maturing. This 'memorabilia collection', as Kagome called it, was a record of her life traveling from present-day Tokyo to Japan's Feudal Era. Each night, whether she was camping out in the wilderness of the past, or, on rare occasion, resting at her home in the Higurashi Shrine, she dutifully recorded her day. At first, this was meant to be merely a stab at her future career preference-journalism. She believed that, just as Laura Ingalls Wilder, perhaps one day she could publish the strange battles and epic wonders of the day in the life of Kagome Higurashi. Of course, since none other than her family knew of the well near their home that transported Kagome through time, it would be a fictional novel, but she still had high hopes. But, as time went on, she found herself spilling more and more into the crisp white pages, her emotions, hopes, desires and aspirations written in blue ink.

At the moment, she was back in Feudal Japan, where she was spending a large quantity of her life while searching for the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel. As she placed her ink pen and dia-uh, memorabilia collection-into her large yellow bag, she glanced around her. Most of her companions were asleep, and she smiled at their peaceful forms. Truly, these were her best friends. Yuka, Eri, and Yumi would always be her friends, but none of them had helped her, battled with her, or honestly cared about her as much as the four travelers who accompanied her. Nearest to her was Sango, Kagome's best friend by far. Being the only two girls in the group, they immediately bonded, and the kind but sharp demon slayer opened up to Kagome rapidly, as did Kagome to Sango. Kagome's gaze wandered to Sango's right, and an amused grin tinged her lips. The lecherous monk, Miroku, lay as close as physically possible to Sango without receiving a slap across the face. Though perverted, he was also kindly and almost brotherly, except for with Sango, who he drooled over. On Kagome's left, a small fox demon lay curled in a ball, his tail pulled protectively over his nose. Shippo was the youngest member of the group, and Kagome felt a motherly emotion towards the orphaned kitsune. Though he asked questions that were usually answered with awkward silences or a punch on the head from Inuyasha, he was a bright and happy addition. _Inuyasha…_

_Where is Inuyasha? _Kagome thought, not spotting the most elusive member of the travelers. She looked up instinctively, and saw him stretched out lazily on a branch of the God tree. One leg bent, and his arms crossed over his chest, he was in a light sleep. Kagome knew it was only light, and that he was probably aware of all his surroundings at the moment. Her thoughts were confirmed when one of Inuyasha's furry white dog ears swiveled as Shippo muttered in his sleep.

Kagome stared at him as he rested, one hand resting on the sheath of Tetsuiga. Sighing, she looked back at the fire she sat in front of. She was feeling to…anxious to sleep. A bit restless. She knew that she would be in deep trouble if she wandered into the forest by herself, especially at midnight.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice from above startled her back to reality.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were asleep," Kagome said, realizing it was just Inuyasha.

"Feh, I don't know why you're just sitting there; you should go to sleep." He said indifferently.

"What about you? You're awake," Kagome replied defensively. Another 'feh' was heard from up above.

"I wish you would come down, I'd rather talk to a face rather than darkness." Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha grumbled low as he jumped from his high limb, landing softly next to Kagome.

"Happy now?" He said in an agitated tone.

"It's a start," She commented. He sat down in his usual position, arms folded inside his kimono, legs crossed. Both watched the flames leap and crackle in silence, occasional embers flickering in and out of life.

"You still haven't answered my question." Inuyasha said quietly, his golden gaze cast on her.

"I just couldn't sleep. I hate it in this forest, it's so foreboding." Kagome admitted, looking into the dark abyss with worry.

"Feh, like you have anything to worry about. Don't be stupid." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome didn't appreciate being called stupid, though she was used to these comments by now. "Well, I'm so sorry, but I _am _just a 'human girl', as you put it!" She said, looking at the fire.

"That's not why you're stupid." Inuyasha said, in a little over a whisper.

Kagome was surprised at the sudden change in his tone, from hard to soft in moments, but retaliated quickly.

"Why am I stupid?" She retorted, ready to hit him with a 'sit' attack.

"You're stupid if you think that I'd let anything in this lame excuse of a forest get you!" He said matter-of-factly.

This took Kagome back a little…actually, by Inuyasha standards, those were quite sweet words. Unable to think of a reply, Kagome returned to fire-gazing. In an almost hypnotic state, her eyelids began to grow heavy, and her eyes ached for sleep. She hesitantly rested her head against the hanyou boy next to her. He seemed to tense slightly from the unexpected gesture, but slowly relaxed. Satisfied, Kagome allowed her eyes to slip closed, falling asleep against Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha smiled at her as she fell into a peaceful slumber. He wrapped his right arm protectively around her waist, resting his chin lightly against her own head. Soon both were asleep, watched by the moon which seemed to smile down from above.

**A/N: Okay, yeah, there is my little one-shot. It is not a major romance or anything, just a cute gesture, which I like. I know you may have thought the diary would play a bigger role, but I just used it to describe Kagome's life, a sort of introduction. Plus, there are already a bunch of diary fics out there. I hoped you liked, it please, if you did, review! **


End file.
